Maleficent vs. Daenerys
"Maleficent vs. Daenerys" is a rap battle from the internet series Princess Rap Battle created by internet music artist Whitney Avalon. It features a duel between the Disney villainess Maleficent and the Game Of Thrones character Daenerys Targaryen. It was performed by Whitney Avalon as Maleficent, Yvonne Strahovski as Daenerys, Bianca DeGroat as Missandei, Lorenzo Adams as Grey Worm and Nathan Graham Smith as Diaval. Lyrics Well, well, oh dear, what an awkward situation I’m quite distressed to not receive at least an invitation To your kneeling supplication: I’m the rhyming ruination That will put your puny nation in suspended animation I am Daenerys Stormborn, First of My Name You can call me Khaleesi The Breaker of Chains You’re insane bringing battle, why you diggin’ your own grave? I’ll snap ya like the collar on a free city slave You know, I’m just so delighted by your family’s bad luck A curse would be useless: you already suck First daddy went mad, then you killed your own mother Hothead brother was murdered by the husband you smothered Well, all men must die I wish that they would The truth is I’m ruthless - I make bad look good Medieval evil with a needle, lethal, lyrical as well Illinest villainess who’s killin’ this with all the powers of Hell Oh, whatever Elvira, you call that a verse? You’re a fairy-tale bully: find an infant to curse And what’s your obsession with fingers and pr*cks? Forget spinning wheels, you should conjure some dicks These hocus pocus jokers best get out of our grills The only thing mad about me is my skills Like a sword through your heart let this point sink in This hottie freed the slaves Call me Babe-raham Lincoln Eat your heart out, sweetie Better start counting sheep We’ll be scoring while you’re snoring in perpetual sleep No privates in your army? That’s crazy It’s nuts You all show so much ass it should be called "Game of Butts" Isn’t it scary when you’re forced into marryin’ Surrounded by hairy men and losin’ your cherry then Your baby’s miscarryin’ - Bargain Barbie Barbarian Like the last dead Valyrian I will bury house Targaryen If you’re so powerful then answer me this: What kind of crap magic gets destroyed by a kiss? All in black with those horns? You look like a burnt goat It’s done Stick a fork in her That’s all she wrote Show’s over, soon you’ll be a feast for crows Jon Snow knows these bozos got no flows and although I rose from the ashes Now a force you can’t stop She started from the bottom Now I finish on top You think that was hot? It’s not even warm Come to my world and see my true form I like your style, kid, but it’s time to retire Spoiler alert: I’m about to spit fire I’m The Mother of Dragons, you can’t burn me! The best don’t rest - it’s my destiny So send me back home, I’ve an empire to build or You’ll scream when you die like the last witch I killed Other Appearances * The song was released as a single. Gallery Images MALEFICENT vs DAENERYS Princess Rap Battle Yvonne Strahovski Whitney Avalon explicit.gif MALEFICENT vs DAENERYS Princess Rap Battle Yvonne Strahovski Whitney Avalon explicit (1).gif Screen Shot 2019-06-13 at 01.42.16.png MALEFICENT vs DAENERYS Princess Rap Battle Yvonne Strahovski Whitney Avalon explicit (2).gif Videos MALEFICENT vs DAENERYS Princess Rap Battle (Yvonne Strahovski & Whitney Avalon) *explicit* Trivia *The original description of the song described it as a hero vs villain duel, but, as many recent viewers pointed out, Daenerys fall into madness at the final season of Game of Thrones makes that definition difficult to accept. Villain vs Hero Category:Rap Battles Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Group Numbers